Nickel-base alloys are excellent engineering alloys in various applications because the alloys possess a number of advantageous material properties. For example, nickel-base alloys comprising chromium and iron additions have excellent resistance to corrosion in many aqueous media and high-temperature atmospheres. Nickel-base alloys also maintain metallurgical stability and high strength over a broad range of elevated temperatures, and do not form embrittling phases during long-term exposure to elevated temperatures. The combination of good creep and rupture strength, metallurgical stability, and corrosion resistance at high temperatures and over long service periods allows nickel-base alloys to function in applications involving aggressive environments and under severe operating conditions. For example, nickel-base alloys may find utility in engineering applications including: mineral acid production and processing equipment; coal-gasification units; petrochemical processing equipment; incinerators; steam generator tubes, baffles, tube sheets, and other hardware; and structural components in nuclear reactor power generation systems.